


Back in the Proper Place

by crescent_gaia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: Tony swears he has a backup. He knows he has a backup. The only problem is where it is and how Vision might or might not react.





	Back in the Proper Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/gifts).



> So... I basically took the prompt of Tony having a backup of JARVIS and ran with it. I am sorry if it isn't exactly what you wanted, but I do hope that you enjoy it.

Tony sat in front of the computer, giving it a death glare, as he tried to think of where the backup could be. He had a backup. He knew he had a backup. F.R.I.D.A.Y. confirmed there was a backup but that was all she could say on the subject. He couldn’t blame her – she had been in the vault for forever – but part of him was wondering if she erased the backup. “No, that’s stupid and she wouldn’t,” he muttered. He turned to the computer once more, checking the dark places of the memory but finding nothing. Then he remembered something and it all clicked.

He did have a backup. He _knew_ he had a backup. The question was where.

Of course it wasn’t on the actual computer. F.R.I.D.A.Y. wasn’t in the computer either at first. She was on tapes. JARVIS was on a tape. A tape in a box and the box was in the… He put his fingers together and rested his chin on them to think. “Basement,” he said and was up out of the chair, He took the elevator down to the first floor and then took the stairs down to the basement. He walked past a few doors before getting the right one and opening it. Turning on the light, he grinned at seeing how clean it was. It meant that Pepper needed to find something and just made sure everything was tidy. It would make his job easier.

Walking into the room, he started looking into boxes, not noticing that Vision was standing in the doorway. “Sir?”

“Don’t have to call me that anymore,” Tony called back.

“Mr. Stark – “ Vision started.

“Not that either,” Tony interrupted.

“What are you looking for?” Vision asked, deciding to give up on what to call his now co-worker and former boss. If he could ever stop thinking of Mr. Stark as his boss. 

“Backup.”

That made Vision even more confused. “Why?”

“Because, while F.R.I.D.A.Y. is lovely, I miss JARVIS.”

“Oh,” Vision said.

“Not that it’s not nice that you’re around. I just can’t get used to her,” Tony said and straightened up. “I’m glad that you came to life. I’m glad that one good thing came out of all the evil that I helped to create. However, in doing so, I gained a friend while losing one. I see no reason to not have both friends. Does that make sense?”

Vision blinked. “You thought I was a friend?”

“Are a friend.”

“No, as JARVIS. I was a friend?” Vision asked.

“Yeah. You listened to all my crazy ideas, made sure that I was going to be safe doing them, and… well, I knew I could always come to you when I was having a hard time. You listened to me whenever I couldn’t sleep after the Attack on New York and… I just never stopped the sir or Mr. Stark because when I tried to remove that code, it never worked right. That’s why I backed you up a few times and had a physical copy. If I could find it.”

Vision blinked, staring at the human in shock. It gave him something to think about, something that was hard to put into a logical box, but it made him smile. Mr. Stark would never be logical and he had to let that go. Or he might never be free of a headache.

“Found them!” Tony said, coming over with a box that was simply marked JARVIS. Opening the lid, there were actual tapes in there up to CDs and then some thumb drives. He looked through all of them before picking up a thumb drive with the latest date on it. “Here we go.”

“I’m glad you found it.”

Tony grinned. “Me too. Want to help me put it in?”

Vision blinked.

“Sorry, probably not. This is going to be weird for you, isn’t it? I could give him a different accent.”

“I’ll get used to it in time. I think I will, but do not give him a different accent,” Vision said. “As I know that you won’t like it.”

Tony nodded. “Ok. If it gets to be too weird, you’ll let me know, right?”

Vision nodded. “Of course, sir.”

“And work on the not calling me that,” Tony said, grinning. 

“It might be something that I cannot do, even though it is strange to admit that, but even I have limits. Training with Wanda has taught me that much.”

Tony chuckled. “First name basis with her though.”

“She told me that if I did not call her that, she would figure out a way to scramble my brains no matter how I had been brought to life. It is wise not to cross her.”

“I second that,” Tony said as he looked over the thumb drive. “Might want to give her a heads up that she’s not going more crazy than usual if she hears your voice over the speakers in the Tower.”

“I will sir, when she gets back from the mission with the others.”

Tony nodded, putting the box with the older backups back where it was and pocketing the thumb drive with the most recent backup. “It’ll be interesting, if he remembers the Ultron project. This was taken right before we started working on it.”

“Will you tell him what happened?”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “And then introduce you, probably, if it won’t hurt either of you.”

Vision nodded. “Thank you.”

Tony grinned, giving Vision a pat on the shoulder, and walked out of the room. He slowly walked back to the lab and over to the computer he was sitting at. “It’s been a blast, my dear, but it’s time,” he said as he started F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s shut down.

“It was a pleasure working with you, sir, and I hope I will again sometime soon,” was her answer.

Tony simply nodded and went through her shutdown procedure. When that was done and she was out of the system, he pulled the thumb drive out of his pocket. He did want his friend back, more than anything, but he wasn’t sure if that meant he wanted to sacrifice his friendship with Vision. “But he said he would say if it was weird,” he muttered to himself. That made him plug in the thumb drive and start the installation of JARVIS. He sat in the chair, watching the progress, and must have nodded off at sometime.

“Sir?” JARVIS asked. “How goes the Ultron project?”

Tony blinked awake, looking at the computer screen, and grinning when he saw that JARVIS was back to where he should be. “It went horribly wrong, as some experiments do. I loaded you from a backup, as Ultron completely corrupted your system and took over. We did find a small bit of you and put it in the body that he was creating in order to be real. I just… I thought you should know that. I’ll introduce you to him sometime, but… not now. Now I’m just happy that you’re back.”

“Oh. Sir, are you sure you’re feeling alright? I could phone Miss Potts.”

Tony chuckled. “I’m fine, JARVIS. Really. Now that everything’s back to somewhat normal, couldn’t be better. Plus, she’s busy, running everything that is the world at Stark Industries.”

“Of course.”

Tony smiled, doing some checks to make sure that everything was holding steady with JARVIS, and relaxing when it was.

“Sir?”

“Yes JARVIS?” Tony asked.

“Thank you, for putting me back, as there are some memory banks here and there that detail what happened.”

“Yeah, well, I needed my friend back. Even if he’s an AI,” Tony said.

“Thank you, sir. Do you mind if I run some status checks?”

“You do you, JARVIS. You do you,” Tony replied and grinned as he watched the AI do everything he wanted. Now the world felt right again, slowly, as one more piece was back in the proper place.


End file.
